osmo28sfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheArtistVoid11/BFAYP3 8: Sow or Lose
Youtube: So, Globe. What’s your backstory? Globe: It’s a little complicated...I think...well, not really. Youtube: Uh huh. Globe: Well, I told it to Refrigerator and Bone. Also Pole, because he was being annoying about it. Youtube: Hm. Bandy: Wait, the episode started? Youtube: Yeah. Globe: Well, Youtube. My backstory is...Tells her backstory. Skin: Well, I planted some flowers. The flowers should be done by some weeks. Bone: Hey, Pole. Pole: Hey Bone. Bone: What are you doing? Pole: Just planting some potatoes. Bone: Oh, cool. Bandy: Hey, Bone, what’s up?! High five Bone Bone: Nothing, just watching Pole gardening. He planted potatoes. Bandy: Cool, I want one now! Pole: Are you serious, Bandy?! They just started started growing! BE PATIENT!! Bandy: Woah! Pole, take a deep breath. A deep fried breath! Bone: Ha! Good reference! Pole: More like a stolen line. Youtube: Well, that was a long backstory. Cue the intro! Elimination Time! Youtube: Well, The Refrigerators lost. Only one person had a vote. One vote. Facebook, say the votes. Twitter: Facebook isn’t here right now. I will say it. Youtube: Ok. Twitter: Well, Refrigerator, Map, Spear, Bobby Patrick got 0 votes. Same with... Globe: Wait, why is the light shining more at me? Youtube: Because you are eliminated. Refrigerator: Wait, what? Twitter: He’s right! Globe got 1 vote. Globe: I can’t believe this. I thought being a good team captain could make me go farther. But it didn’t! I tried to be nice! I tried a lot! But I guess that wasn’t enough. I guess I was right, no one cares about me. Refrigerator: Globe, no. That’s not true. Can’t she stay? Youtube: No, sorry. Refrigerator: Please! Globe: It’s ok, Refrigerator. You will be a better team captain. Globe and Refrigerator hug. Globe gets sucked by the portal. Refrigerator: :( Map: Don’t worry. You will see her again. Pole: Wow, that was very dramatic. Also, I feel bad for Globe. She was a strong contestant. Pipe: Yeah. Novel: I agree. Challenge Youtube: You will be gardening. Plant some stuff, that can grow of course. Obelisk: So, we have some growing powder. Pole: That’s called a fertilizer. Skin: Done. Youtube: How? Skin: Well, these flowers grow fast. Gold Bar: But you said they grow for some weeks. Skin: I know I said that, but it’s true. I didn’t knew they growed that fast, tho. Gold Bar: Eh, ok. Pole: We need to think fast. Battery: I got some flowers! Pipe: Me too! Pole: Those flowers are very dangerous. Pipe: Oh, stop being so caring. Weren’t you a criminal once? Why are you caring now? Pole: Well, one word, Diamond. Pipe: Um, what did she do exactly? Pole: Change my heart. Pipe: Were you two... Pole: No, not like that! I mean that I take care of her before. Because she almost got killed. By another Diamond called...”dad”... Pipe: That will sound so- Battery: Hey, the other team’s garden is not guarded. Pole: Since when were we on a garden. Battery: Stop asking question I don’t exactly know. Refrigerator: He he. They are too stupid for this. Red: Yeah. Nice plan. Refrigerator: Thanks, bro. Sigh This could have been better with Globe. Red: I know it’s hard, but, you need to move on. Refrigerator: Ok. Battery tries to sabotage the garden, but gets trapped. Battery: Darn it!!!! Plastic: Hey, guys! The flowers are growing! Refrigerator: Cool. Youtube: I guess this team is safe. Obelisk: Aw! But I thought we were going to win for sure! Ammonite: Don’t worry, maybe you won’t get eliminated. Bucket: Ow. Pole: Where were you this time? Bucket: I don’t know. But my head hurts. Refrigerator: Oh, so that was the thing we used. Map: How didn’t you see it? Refrigerator: I don’t know. The Laid Backs Bucket Pipe Pole Horn Plastic Cup Battery Ammonite Obelisk Novel Stinger Empanada: Wow, this is a cute flower. Pi: Yeah! Category:Blog posts